This Could be the Last
by ConfessionsOfaTeenagedFangirl
Summary: Kurt finds himself in the middle of a bank robbery, he must comply with all the gunmen's requests and wait anxiously for the police if he ever wants to see Blaine again (One-Shot separated into a few parts) (Rated T for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

_This is based on a Tumblr Gif set I came across a few days ago in which Kurt finds himself in the middle of a bank robbery. There will be more "chapters" (I'll probably upload them all today) but I don't think it's really a story. Basically just an angsty one-shot split into a few parts. Enjoy and let me know what you think! _

* * *

**This Could be the Last**

* * *

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

Blaine sighed and Kurt couldn't help but kiss away the pout that rested upon his lips. "Not soon enough."

Kurt laughed lightly, "The afternoon will be over before you know it, and then you'll have me to yourself for the rest of the week," he reassured, stepping out of the car. He leaned into the window, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt stepped back and watched as Blaine pulled out of the bank parking lot before heading toward the glass doors. His lunch break wasn't over for another ten minutes, so he decided to relax at his desk for a bit. Check his email, maybe call Rachel and catch up, before he had to return to actual work.

It was around noontime, the Saturday right before Memorial Day, so the fact that the bank was decently busy wasn't surprising. It was New York, afterall, and with natives leaving for trips, or tourists visiting for the long weekend, that bank was a bit more crowded than usual.

For the most part, though, everything was calm. Nobody had stomped out the doors or yelled at any of the tellers since eight this morning (a plus for New York residents) and business was running pretty smoothly.

So when Kurt heard the first noise, of course it scared him. His heart felt as though it had jumped out of his chest. He'd been hunting with his father in the past. He knew what a gunshot sounded like.

He couldn't see the threat, but he knew that he hadn't imagined it because everyone in the lobby of the bank heard it too, and were now all scattered on the floor, crouched as though the position would make them invisible.

Kurt slid from his chair down to the floor underneath his desk. The position wasn't the most comfortable, but that was the least of his worries right now.

Another shot went off, followed by muffled yelling that Kurt could just barely make out. Someone was really angry, demanding money.

After two more shots were fired, Kurt was barely breathing, HIs heart had climbed into his throat and nothing but fear was running through him right now. He'd seen plenty of shows that had robberies and hostages in them, but actually living within one? It was so, so much different.

It was real and it was terrifying.

From what he could tell, other than the demanding yells of the perpetrators, the entire building was silent. Too afraid of the enemies that were getting closer, too shocked to say anything.

Two more shots rang out; this time louder; closer. Kurt's heart stopped beating for a second. He could hear multiple pairs of feet tapping against the linoleum floor and knew they were heading toward him. He pressed his lips together. He didn't believe in God, but he hoped someone, something was hearing the silent prayers he was sending up.

"Maybe we'll have better luck here, yeah?" a low, dangerous voice said tauntingly. Through one of the holes meant for cords in the back of his desk, he could see four people dressed completely in black. Two of them were holding guns. One of the shorter guys looked a bit doubtful, as though he were reconsidering this entire plan. Sure enough, it was his shaky, unsure voice that spoke next.

"Hey, man, maybe this isn't such a good idea afterall..."

The same deep voice as before responded, " Oh, what, now you're too scared to go through with it?" he shouted, surveying the room around him and the people within it.

The man cowered, "No- I just t-thought-"

The tallest turned toward him and without any hesitation, pulled the trigger. Kurt closed his eyes and bit his tongue to keep from gasping aloud, though he heard the other's cries of fear and despair.

"Next time," the shooter responded calmly, "don't think."

Kurt turned away from them; he didn't want to see what was happening anymore. He wanted this to all be nightmare that he would wake up from. Unfortunately, he knew better than to think like that, so he didn't even have fantasies to distract him.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pressed the speed dial that would allow him to call Blaine. He focused on the ringing of the phone, rather than the robber's greasy voice that was now starting to point out obvious things and comment on random people's positions or facial expressions.

Blaine answered on the third ring, "Hi love, I was just thinking about yo-"

"Shh, Blaine listen to me." Kurt kept his voice as quiet as possible and spoked a bit hurriedly. He was surprised that it didn't waver at all. "The bank is getting robbed. They've already killed six people."

"Kurt, what are you talking abo-"

"I'm hiding underneath my desk but I-" his throat was suddenly closing again. He had to take a deep breath before he could continue. "Blaine, I might not make it out of this." he closed his eyes when he heard Blaine's sob reached his ears.

The voices of the men behind him suddenly got quiet, as though they didn't want anyone else to hear what they were saying. Kurt knew he had to finish now, or else they would hear him.

"Kurt, I- I don't know what-"

"I have to go before they hear me." His voice was rushed now as hot tears began to well behind his eyes. It took everything inside of him to hold them back and keep his voice quiet.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine. Goodbye." he hung up the phone with shaky hands and set it aside just as the man who was most likely the leader spoke again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know there's someone behind that desk!" he called. "Come out now before I make you!"

Kurt swallowed hard, bracing himself for whatever might come before scooting out from under his desk and standing slowly, turning to meet the face of his opponent. "You work here, right?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Though so; you're wearing the same outfit the others were. Maybe you'll have more common sense than they did.

"Open the vault." he demanded, jerking his head in the direction of the vault he wanted open, "and stuff as much money as you can into these." he kicked the duffle bags at his feet which, until then Kurt hadn't even noticed. How he was able to keep his voice so calm and steady was a mystery to him, but somehow he was.

"I can't; I don't have the authority to."

The man sighed as though he were truly disappointed. "Such a shame." he said, raising the gun lazily and pointing it toward him. He didn't sound sorry . Kurt's heart beat faster and he held up his hands.

"Wait. I know someone who has the code." he said, immediately thinking of Derik. The stranger looked intrigued, but pleased all the same.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you now?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Yes, I do. But he's out of state right now... If I could just call him-"

"No."

"Come on, man," one of his buddies said from where he was standing over a group of people. "The sooner we get it the sooner we can get outta here. The cops are already on their way; no doubt."

The leader scratched the back of his head with the gun barrel, making Kurt extremely nervous, though he was smart enough to know how to hide it. He thought about it for a long time, clicking his tongue and closing his eyes as though calculating... weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

"Yeah, alright..." he said slowly. "I want the phone on speaker, though... I wanna hear what this Derik guys says. I ain't gonna be outsmarted by some fairy and his invisible friend." He suspected that he was supposed to be insulted, but in his twenty five years of existence, Kurt Hummel had been called much worse than "fairy".

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his hands from shaking slightly. Kurt surveyed the room around him, making sure not to look in the direction of the guy that had been shot just moments ago. There four groups of people huddled together and three individuals sitting alone. They were all scattered around the room, but one two of the men were trying to gather them all in the middle of the floor.

The only thing Kurt could think of was that he really, really hoped there weren't any bombs in one of those duffle bags. Being trapped with three psychopaths and two guns was one thing, but being trapped with three psychopaths, two guns and hostages strapped to bombs? That was an entire new scenario that he was not ready to face. He wasn't even ready to face this one.

The man pointed the gun toward him, but it was held loosely in his hand. "Go on. Call him."

Kurt turned toward a nearby desk and dialed Derik's number, hoping with everything that he would answer the phone. While it was ringing, he thought he heard the muffled sound of a distant siren and his heart skipped a few beats. Whether in anticipation, fear or relief though, he wasn't sure.

The phone clicked after the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Derik?"

"Kuuurt! How's it going buddy? The building still standing without me there?" Derik's voice was light and carefree, as always. He had no reason to suspect that anything was going wrong and Kurt couldn't exactly tell him otherwise. He looked back toward the man for a second before speaking again.

"No, yeah, everything is going great. We're a bit busy with the holiday but... well there's a reason I called you."

"Yeah, I figured. You would never call during your shift just t chat- what's can I do for you?"

Kurt took a breath and thought of the people huddled, shaking and crying behind him. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and prayed again to whoever might be listening. "I need the code for the main vault. You know, the one that sits by your desk?" He heard Derik inhale a bit sharply and hoped he would understand. "I lost it the other day when we went fishing."

Derik hesitated and when he spoke Kurt could tell he was trying to act like nothing was wrong. He sighed in relief when he realized that Derik understood. "Um.. yeah, I have it... gimmie a sec..." there was the rustling of paper and the closing of a door before he spoke again. "Okay, here it is... you got a pen?"

"Yes, I do. Give it to me."

"Okay... 33. 27. 09. 06. 18."

The man reached over Kurt and hung up before Kurt could say anything else. Kurt stiffened when the criminal's arm brushed against his side. Personal space was a huge issue with him. Add a psycho with a gun to that equation and it got a billion times worse.

He smiled wickedly at Kurt and grabbed his shoulder. "Thank you ever so much." he sneered before throwing him in the general direction of everybody else. Kurt was able to catch his balance and avoid falling into a little girl who couldn't be more than six or seven. She was sitting alone, crying and he wondered how he hadn't noticed her before. He took a seat next to her as the three men huddled up, probably trying to decided what to do with the hostages before they opened the vault.

Kurt took a seat next to her. Her long, dark blonde hair was pulled into two braids that hung over he shoulders. "Hi. My name is Kurt. What's yours?" he whispered softly, trying to calm her down.

"Lizzy." She also kept her voice low. It shook when she spoke and she sniffled again.

"Did you come here by yourself?" she shook her head and still didn't meet Kurt's eyes. "Who are you here with?"

"I came here with my dad." she started, still staring down the hallway. "But... he w-went to the bathroom and said he w-would be b-back soon." Kurt closed his eyes for a second to compose himself. The bathrooms were down the hall the shooters had come from. There was a very slim chance that he was still down there, alive, breathing and waiting to be reunited with his daughter. He couldn't tell her that, though.

"How about I wait with you?" One of the men shot a bullet into the ceiling just to do so and Lizzy, along with a few others shrieked. She cried harder. Kurt took her into his arms and held her close.

"It'll be okay." he whispered into her hair as one of the men approached them and the other two went to the vault. "We'll be out of here soon."

* * *

**So... I was actually planning on ending it in this 'chapter' but it just keeps writing itself. I don't see it being any longer than maybe five chapters, so I don't know what's going on here. Don't hesitate to Review! It may give my muse some different ideas.**


End file.
